bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikage Makaze
Hikage Makaze (日陰魔風 hikage makaze; Jap Lit Translation, "Shadow of the Demon Winds,") is Octava of the Espada Afilado, as well as a former associate and comrade-in-arms of Senkaku Ningensei. His primary order of buisness is Empresa's Internal Security and monitoring Empresa's Defense Force, making him overseer and guardian for whatever happens to its citizens below the authority of the Primera herself. He also has a special division of marksmen for Hollows and Arrancars alike who share that special tactic or ability to use that type of combat style. Appearance: Hikage represents a man in his mid 30's, having a pale complexion to compliment his unusual, yet attractive silver-grey hair that is laid out over his head in a mane-like fashion. With contrasting violet irises and animal slitted pupils, Hikage has shown to have stopped many conflicts by merely giving a death glare or looking at lesser hollows in the eyes, showing his forward intentions through minimal speach and body language. He has a well-toned muscular structure, with various scars throughout showing his hard life and struggles as he worked his way to the top, as well as several of them belonging to his various bouts with his associate and close ally, Senkaku Ningensei. His attire being different radically from the majority of Arrancars, Hikage wears a overflowing black cloak with a round band-tied cap over his head. Underneath his black overcoat is a pair of black gloves with a black vest that's halfway tied up, with a x-formed pair of bandoleers over his shoulders across his chest and back, holding a variety of self-made weapons and "ammunition clips". With a flowing black hakama skirt of sorts around his black ragged slacks, he wears a pair of combat black boots with hidden knives within the recesses of the soles, allowing for quick deployment. He usually keeps his trademark Zanpakuto in his sleeves or on a elaborately designed obsidian leather holster. Personality: Hikage, much like his associate Senkaku, is a cool and reserved man with a high threshold of patience and holds himself back from retorts or giving people satisfaction of tempers and the like by observing their emotional inflections as well as their current motives in doing so. Virtually showing no real desire in having animosity towards anything other than anyone who threatens the lives of his fellow comrades, Hikage has been seen as one of the most composed and restrained members of the Espada Afilado, giving a good impression to a great deal of his men serving underneath him. When confronted with buisness within the Espada Afilado, Hikage tries to stay realistic and factual, but can never be called a cynic but more of a problem solver, stating any shortcomings or obstacles that need to be solved in order to be crossed over or passed by in order to achieve the overall objective. This makes him seen as a very task-minded man who's only focus is the big picture and the mission at hand rather than setbacks or delays, quickly adapting and overcoming problems that would set aback anyone other than himself. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals (debut) Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):